The Next Sega
by Akima Skylar
Summary: Sorry im discontinuing this story, I hate it now. Two girl swordfighters get transported to Gaia, everybodys favorite trio is back.
1. A New World

There was a school cultural day, on the last day of school. Everyone dressed up like they lived in some other part of the world. I looked in the crowd and spotted one of my best friends. Her name was Hotaru, she had long blond hair with blue eyes, and she also had on an old fashion dress that made her look like she was from Spain. We looked like we were twins, I had long blond hair with blue eyes but, I was wearing leather pants with a black top; on top of it was a mail shirt. I had a sword by my side. "Hey Hotaru I'm over her! Why don't you come over here and say hi?" I was sitting on a bench and she was in the middle of a concourse coming towards me. "Akima! Nice outfit, you were aloud to bring your sword?" she looked shocked at it. "Bring it out! Lets scare some people!" "I was only aloud to bring it because my dad is the principal and if I take it out of the sheath at school I will be suspended. And you wouldn't want that." I looked at the clock. "We only have five minutes before the bell goes and here comes summer vacation!" I paused and looked at her. "Did you bring your luggage?" "How could I forget?" Hotaru laughed out loud. "I sent my sword to the airport yesterday, I think I'm going to lose in the championship match." The principal walked out of the office and "Have a good summer vacation. Hotaru and Akima. And I'll see you in two weeks." He said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much." We called out and bowed. The bell rang. "Get your bag Akima. Lets get going!" Hotaru called to me. We ran out of the school door with our luggage. We were both light packers and had one bags each. We ran into the entrance of the airport. "Akima take off your sword!" Hotaru called out to me. Before the guard could stop me. "Oh yeah," I grabbed a box out of a bag and placed it in there. I then ran to the check in area. "When will flight 514 it arriving?" I asked to the clerk. "I'm sorry that flight has been delayed for a day." The clerk said "WHAT!" they both yelled. "I guess we'll have to wait one day." I said. "May I get a box that I left her earlier?" Hotaru asked. "Yes you may, can I please get the number?" "It's 568291." Hotaru said looking at a piece of paper. "Wait one moment." She dialed a phone. "It will be with you shortly." She said. One minute later a trolley arrived with some stuff on it. The clerk took a box and handed it to her. "Why don't we go for a walk, our stuff is light enough to carry?" I said, we both looked sad because we wouldn't be able to look around in Vancouver. "Lets go to the café near the school, it's close enough." They both left. "So, in Vancouver I see us laughing. We kicked everybody's butt in the championship. But then we play off against each other and it is a grueling match. In the end I win." I started talking. "Hey! Why do you win?" Hotaru protested. "Because, I can." I paused. Lets take a short cut through these woods. We started into the woods. "We'll find out soon who's better." a pillar of light that engulfed them both invading her speech. Their natural instinct was to run or hold on to each other, but their feet couldn't move so they held on. ********************************************************** "What just happened?" we both asked. It was the dawn of day. We were standing in a lush green field. There were no trees in sight, but there was a city. The walls were white with a green plaque on each of the four walls saying: to Hitomi, the girl that saved us from disaster. Within the walls there was a large white castle. There were standards hanging from the walls. "Look at the guards near the entrance!" she said pointing to the swords on their hips. Then she looked at a young lady wearing a dress like Hotaru. "And look at that person." "Here." She handed Akima a dress that was like the one she was wearing. "Put this on." She looked up into the sky. "I don't think were in Japan anymore." She taped on Akima's shoulder. "I think we should at least dress like locals." She looked at the dress Hotaru handed here. "We have satellites why wouldn't we be able to see this planet?" She looked at the gates again and seen two people on horses headed their way. "We have to get out of here. People must have seen that light." She paused and through the dress to her side pulling out her sword and putting it around her waist, Hotaru did the same, slipping off the dress. Underneath she was wearing blue flares and a white halter-top. They both gathered their stuff. Leaving the dresses on the ground. They both ran towards the bushes. "I could have sworn I seen something." Said a guy; his hair was jet black, he was wearing a red shirt with leather pants. Both of the people had decorated swords at their sides. "I think you did." A long blond haired guy stepped off his horse and towards the dresses. "Do you think people came with these or did they just come alone?" he picked up one of the dresses and shook it in the air. "Not funny." The guy on his horse said. "Lets look around and see if we can find anything else." "I'm at your service your majesty." The blond said sarcastically. "Call me Van" "And if I don't?" "I'll through you in the dungeon." "Fanalia doesn't have a dungeon." The blond hair guy said. "Fanalia is a peaceful country, and you don't like taking prisoners." "We'll make a prison just for you." "Sounds fair." They were getting more close to us. We both drew our swords. "Did you hear that?" he said to the noise of our swords unsheathing. "Very funny Allen," he paused and heard towards Allen. "Actually I think I did." They both drew their swords and headed directly towards us. Van put his sword into the bushes, inches to my neck. I stood there for a minute. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly turned and bolted. I kept running, hoping that they wouldn't find Hotaru in the bushes. I turned my head, they were fallowing me; Van was gaining distance, he would catch me at any time. I turned sharply. They were ten feet away. I could see them panting even though I was not tired. I took my ready stance with the sword pointing in the middle of the two people. "Who are you?" The black hair guy called out. "You tell me first." "I am Allen Schezar, knight of Cale." "I am Van De Fanal, and you are in my land." "I am called Akima." I said before looking back at the bush "Hotaru run!" I called. She darted out and passed me. Then I turned around and started off towards my friend. Allen mounted his horse, he and Van quickly rode after them. We were running fast. "Van you get the girl who ran from the bushes, I'll get the other one." They split towards us. There was a cliff in front of us closing in; I jumped over it with some difficulty. Allen's horse wouldn't follow. Right after me, Hotaru jumped in a wider section. "Hotaru!" I screamed as she fell down the rocky face. I jumped after her not knowing what else to do. We were side by side as we fell into pipe of strong blue current. ********************************************************** I awoke to find Hotaru's cold sweat dripping down her face. We were in a small hollow of a grand willow tree. The sun started to come out from the mountains and the heat warmed our faces immediately. Hotaru stirred from her sleep, whipping off the sweat. "Were we?" she looked at the sun. "It looks like were still in Vans land." I answered looking at the sun. "They might be on our tail. We should get moving, too bad we ditched the dresses." We walked up stream and ducked behind the bushes; we could see Van and Allen walking downstream with their horses' reins in one of their hands. "Who do you think they are? Girls that can handle a sword." Allen looked towards the forest to their right. "There is some talk of soldiers that are women. They are also called Mages." Van paused. "I don't know what that word means though. But I heard some people say they have magic. Hotaru and me could see them walking by. "We need some horses to keep this trip easy going." I whispered in her hair. "You take the one Van has and get away down stream. I'll meet you there." We jumped out of the bush. Hotaru jumped on Vans' horse and ripped the reins away from him and rod down stream. I jumped on Allen's horse and rode up twenty meters. "Sorry to bother you but we need to borrow your horses." They both pulled out their swords. "But if you leave us be I'll answer two questions." I looked at both of them. "Information doesn't come cheap. "How about giving back our horses and you will come with us." Van said pulling out his sword. "And we'll get more than two more thing out of you." "I don't think that is a wise decision." Hotaru was behind him with her sword near the back of his neck. Allen turned his head to see her. "Hotaru get out of here!" I yelled out. "I'm not leaving you here on this strange planet!" she yelled back at me, I could see Allen's and Van's eyes widen. "I'll give you one last chance, do you want two answers or shall we go?" I paused, "we are going to go no matter what." I thought to myself, 'what am I doing this fore? I should try and get away and go back home!' 


	2. A way back? Hellofa No!

Van stuttered, "Y-you're from the Mystic Moon?" he was dumb-stuck staring at Hotaru and myself. "You're the bright one, how do we get back there? I want to know." I said holding my sword closer to his neck. "I don't really know, if I did I would get someone back here." He looked at the pink pendant that was around his neck. "Do you know Hitomi Kanzaki?" he looked hopeful at the question. "I know her, she was on my track team, use to do tarot card readings then she suddenly stopped doing them. Then she quite the track team she said it brought back some memories." "Do you know if she's having a good time up there?" "I don't know, she disappeared a week ago, she hasn't been seen since. The police are saying it's foul play, I believe she couldn't take it anymore and ran away." Van looked like he was going to cry. "She'll come back though, she always does." If anything this made things worse. A silent tear left his cheek un-noticed by anyone. "Do you know how we could get back to our home?" Hotaru asked them. Van and Allen seemed to nod at the answer. "How can we go?" "I'll tell you if you promise to do something for me," we nodded. "Take a letter and this necklace back to Hitomi, tell her it's from us." He pointed to the beautiful pink necklace that was around his neck. "We'll do it." Hotaru said after and awkward silence. "Come back to Fanalia, we'll do it back at the castle." Hotaru jumped on Van's horse while I got a ride with 'big girl' Allen. We continued to the castle for two days, most of the time in silence. We arrived at the beautiful town, fanalia. How I wished I could stay, but my family was on earth, I missed them so much. When we arrived in the great hall of the castle we were greeted by Millerna, Dryden, and Celina. Millerna seemed too sweet and spoiled for her own good. Dryden was Millerna s husband, he was nice but he seemed like a person who was in the dark too long. Celina was Allen s sister and she was nice. I requested that Hotaru and I share a room since we were in a whole new world. We spent the entire day in our room talking about a good story to make up for the time we were on Gaia. Hotaru was an orphan that was dumped on a church step. She would give anything to stay on Gaia. I never wanted to leave this world it grew on me. There was nothing left for me back on earth. My dad spent his day dedicated to his job; I don't think I ever spent a day with him. My mother died when I was ten and my brother, Sacra was the only thing that I would miss. I wish I could stay but I have to go home to take care of my only relative that I considered family. I wished with all my hearts that my brother could come here and live on Gaia were he could have a good life for once. My brother was eight and he was the most adorable person anyone would want to have as a brother. He had flaming green eyes and blue hair that was the strangest thing. I wished he could be here. And then it happened. 


End file.
